


An Alliance Tested

by A Magiluna Stormwriter (ariestess)



Series: #666foryou [106]
Category: Damien (TV)
Genre: Female Friendship, Friendship/Love, Gen, Post-Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-05
Updated: 2016-07-05
Packaged: 2018-07-22 02:34:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7416187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariestess/pseuds/A%20Magiluna%20Stormwriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"It's a short trip and I'll be in communication with you the whole time."</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Alliance Tested

**Author's Note:**

> Date Written: 5 July 2016  
> Word Count: 396  
> Prompt: 15. things you said with too many miles between us  
> Summary: "It's a short trip and I'll be in communication with you the whole time."  
> Spoilers: Post-series, taking place one week after the events of the series finale. Beyond that, everything we learned in these 10 episodes is up for grabs.  
> Warnings: No standard warnings apply.  
> Series: #666foryou  
> Series: Part 4 of Alliances  
> Website: ShatterStorm Productions – Doggie Duo  
> Link to: http://bdkk.shatterstorm.net/  
> Archive: ShatterStorm Productions & AO3 only…all others ask for permission & we'll see…  
> Feedback: Constructive criticism is always welcome.
> 
> Author’s Disclaimer: "Damien," "The Omen," the characters, and situations depicted are the property of Glen Mazarra, David Seltzer, 20th Century Fox Television, Fox 21, and A&E Television Networks. This piece of fan fiction was created for entertainment not monetary purposes. Previously unrecognized characters and places, and this story, are copyrighted to the author. Any similarity to real persons, living or dead, is coincidental and not intended by the author. This site is in no way affiliated with "Damien," "The Omen," A&E, or any representatives of the actors.
> 
> Author’s Notes: I am _really_ digging this sub-arc of the relationships between Ann, Simone, and Damien in the aftermath of the series finale. There's a sense of intimacy and interdependence between the three of them, and yet there's none of the potential sexual tension one might consider writing. This is the nucleus of a family forming, trickling out toward the rest of the inner circle that Damien has collected.
> 
> Dedication: This is part of a series of stories to thank the phenomenal creative team of _Damien_ , both in front of and behind the camera.
> 
> Beta: theonlyspl

"You shouldn't be taking this trip," she says, not bothering to hide her anger. 

"I need to go oversee the shift of management. John Jr. can't be trusted because he's too much like his father. And the rest of the Portland office? They couldn't find their way out of a wet paper bag with neon signs."

"He needs you here."

The fear in her eyes screams with the unspoken truth that more than just Damien needs me here right now. But she's too proud to admit it yet, and that need is what makes me reach out to squeeze her hand gently.

"It's a short trip and I'll be in communication with you the whole time. You could both come with if you wanted to."

She frowns, but doesn't let go of my hand. There are times this newfound intimacy growing between us makes me miss my daughters, but it always gives me hope that we'll all survive the death and chaos that has been happening so recently.

"You know he won't leave the estate. He's still processing, and I'll be damned if I leave him alone and let him think we're both abandoning him."

"I'm not abandoning him, Simone," I reply with a frown. "Or you, for that matter. He and I talked about this trip, the necessity of it, and he understands. He encouraged me to do this."

"How will I sleep?" Her question is soft, her vulnerability palpable in the air between us.

Smiling, I cup her cheek with my free hand. "My dear, you'll be fine. Damien has sat with you nearly as many nights as I have."

"But you're still always there," she replies, leaning into my touch.

"Will it help if I call and you have me on speakerphone until you fall asleep?"

"You'd do that for me?"

"We are his right and left hands, my dear. How can he be strong if we are unable to support him properly?"

I can't voice what she's come to mean to me already. It's too soon, feels too much like a betrayal, especially to Veronica. Another reason for me to take this trip. I need to clear my head and heart, determine exactly what I'm meant to feel for these people that are becoming Damien's inner circle.

"Okay," she finally says. "Just come back? I don't think we could survive without you."


End file.
